Conventionally, in the workshops and classrooms etc., the distribution of desired content to mobile terminals of attendants and students etc. for example, by a request from the owner of a mobile terminal have been considered. In this event, simultaneous access has been made from mobile terminals, the likelihood of congestion is high and situations occur where the acquisition of information is delayed due to traffic overload of wireless zones or where the information cannot be acquired.
A method of communicating distribution information using multicasting (multicast to specified multiple destinations) have therefore been proposed (see, Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3) as a method of resolving this situation. According to this method, it is possible to distribute content simultaneously, for example, by instruction from an instructor so that it is possible to reduce the traffic between wireless zones.
With mobile telephone standards referred to as “third generation,” some mobile telephones have introduced this multicast communication. Specifically, multicast/broadcast communication is carried out between wireless zones by using MBMS (Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service) and the traffic load between wireless zones is reduced. If this MBMS is used, it is possible to simultaneously distribute desired content during classes to mobile telephones of students.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-305548.    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-94560.    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-306435.